Honest Trailer - Deadpool 2
Deadpool 2 (feat. Deadpool) is 259th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies both the 2018 comedy superhero film Deadpool 2, and the Honest Trailers series itself. This Honest Trailer features Deadpool actor Ryan Reynolds reprising his role of the fourth-wall breaking superhero, Deadpool. This marks the third collaboration between Ryan Reynolds and Screen Junkies after ''Deadpool'' and Logan. It was published on August 21, 2018 to coincide with the release of Deadpool 2 on home video and Blu-ray. The video is 3 minutes 38 seconds long. It has been viewed over 3.3 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Deadpool 2 on YouTube "No you pedantic horse c**k. It's a movie about a cyborg cartoon with huge pouches and tiny feet. Stop pretending it's the real world." '~ Honest Trailers - Deadpool 2'' Script '''Epic Voice Guy: After Deadpool 1 came out of nowhere and made everyone lose their f*cking minds, a sequel will rise that's just as good if not better, making audiences everywhere say, "Err, this one's good too." It's like having a surprise party but this time it's not a surprise. And it came three weeks after a funeral. Deadpool 2 In a world where- Deadpool: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold the door. Hit the brakes. Cut. Epic Voice Guy: Deadpool? Deadpool: No, it's Banksy. Would you like to buy a painting? Yes it's f*cking Deadpool. Let me guess where you're going with this one: "In a world where blah-blah-Disney, blah-blah-TJ Miller, blah blah blah pretending to give a sh*t about Shatter Star. Epic Voice Guy: Hey, that is not what... yeah yeah, you're right. That's pretty much what we're gonna say. Deadpool: Why the f*ck are you even doing Deadpool 2? Listen to your commenters and tear Coco a new a**hole already. Epic Voice Guy: But Coco's are really sweet movie. Deadpool: (Gasps in horror) And Deadpool 2 isn't?! Alright f*cknuts. Hit it, blind Al. [Comments requesting an Honest Trailer for Honest Trailers appears, mostly written by Deadpool himself - see below] Epic Voice Guy: Uhh, what's happening? Uh-oh. Deadpool: From whatever internet company owns them this week, comes a YouTube format that's been chugging along for six f*cking years, even though everyone knows they peaked with Frozen. sings "Think it's time to let it go man." Honest Trailers: The Honest Trailer Deadpool: In a world where comic book movies are actually f*cking great these days... Green Lantern: No evil shall escape my sight. Deadpool: ...Well, most of 'em. Watch these nerds find one logic gap and pretend like it ruined the whole movie. Deadpool a nerd: "Well actually, if cable changed the future, you wouldn't have to travel back in the first place." Epic Voice Guy: Good point. Deadpool: No, you pedantic horse c**k. It's a movie about a cyborg cartoon with huge pouches and tiny feet. Stop pretending it's the real world. Deadpool: Revisit all the classic Honest Trailer tropes like the part where they just say bewbs '''for no reason. '''Epic Voice Guy: Actually we kind of moved away from that. Deadpool: Smart choice. Deadpool: The part where their slower fans keep requesting trailers for movies that are still in theaters - unlike Deadpool 2, super duper cut available now on blu-ray and digital. And the starring section which actually isn't bad but my movie did it way better. Like half of yours are just bad puns. Home Alone Honest Trailer: Joe Pepsi Forest Gump Honest Trailer: Gary's Neice Shrek Honest Trailer: Beverly Hills Clop Fate of the Furious Honest Trailer: Helen Rear view Mirren and Car-lease Theron. Epic Voice Guy: Oh, yeah, well you stole our Jesus joke. Deadpool 2 clip: I'm talked about in the same sentence as Jesus. Passion of the Christ, ''then me. ''Deadpool Honest Trailer:' '''''Deadpool is the highest-grossing R-rated movie of all time, except for Jesus. Deadpool: That I said! Epic Voice Guy: On our video! Deadpool: I do not need to be here. I could be playing Fortnite with Drake, Ninja and Mike Pence right now. Epic Voice Guy: Sorry, sorry, my bad. Carry on. Deadpool: Starring: nobody you've ever heard of. for Deadpool 2 - Dead Horse. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Dead Horse Deadpool: That made me all kinds of turgid. Epic Voice Guy: I don't know. It seemed a little harsh. I mean we have been nominated for three Emmys Deadpool: Wait what? Three Emmys? Oh come on! This is f*cking outrage! We're done here. Epic Voice Guy: Wait, don't go! Ahh, he'll be back for Detective Pikachu. Viewer requests * The viewer requests that appear in the middle of the video were satirical. Some were made to look like they were written by Deadpool himself, while others were parody versions of other YouTube channels. For example, 'Dead Letter Media' is a reference to channel 'Red Letter Media.' 'Mister Deadpool Movies' is a reference to channel 'Mr Sunday Movies.' Trivia * Head writer Spencer Gilbert reached out to Ryan Reynolds via email to ask him to appear in the Honest Trailer. They had his contact information from his two previous appearances in Honest Trailers: ''Deadpool'' and Logan. During the correspondence, Spencer reminded Reynolds that they won a Streamy Award for their last collaboration on the [[Honest Trailer - Logan|''Logan Honest Trailer.]] ''Spencer offered to give Reynolds the statuette in exchange for a bottle of Aviation Gin '(In 2018, Reynolds bought a stake in the Aviation Gin liquor company). Reynolds sent the team an entire crate of gin, which they sampled while taping the Honest Trailers commentary. Reynolds never did retrieve his Streamy from the Screen Junkies office.... However, in 2019 Hal Rudnick presented it to him without warning whilst they were in Japan doing the press junket for ''Pokemon: Detective Pikachu. * Screen Junkies originally had a different idea for Ryan Reynold's role in the trailer, similar to the role he played in ''Logan. Their initial idea would have involved Epic Voice Guy calling Ryan Reynolds at the end of the Honest Trailer. The writers came up with this idea because they knew Reynolds would be working for them for free and they didn't want to over ask. Reynolds rejected the idea because it was just a repeat of what they'd done before. Reynolds suggested Deadpool should instead poke fun at the Honest Trailers series itself. * If Ryan Reynolds had been unwilling or too busy to appear, the writers had several back-ups plans for special guests, including actor Stefan Kapici who played Colossus, Deadpool creator Rob Liefeld, and Jon Bailey's impression of Deadpool. * Fans had been asking Screen Junkies to make and "Honest Trailer for Honest Trailers" for years, but the writers had rejected the idea because it seemed too hard to pull off and too self-referential. However, when Reynolds proposed the idea, the writers decided they could parody themselves through Deadpool's perspective, because that gave them an agenda and an outside point of view. * The writers went through several versions of the script. They felt that the first versions of the script didn't criticize Honest Trailers harshly enough, and contained too many inside jokes. They re-wrote it several times to make it more insulting. * Some fans criticized this video for being too meta and self-referential, with too little emphasis on the film it was supposedly parodying. The writers learned from their experiences making this video when they later tackled the ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Honest Trailer. In that video, they also took a very meta approach, but ensured they focused on the film itself. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other movies in the ''X-Men franchise including the [[Honest Trailer - The X-Men Trilogy|early-2000s X-Men trilogy]], 'X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Logan,'' ''Deadpool and '''X-Men: The Animated Series. The only X-Men movie they haven't covered so far is ''X-Men: First Class. See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full episode of Honest Trailers Commentaries on YouTube. Reception drinking a bottle o Aviation Gin, generously provided to them by Ryan Reynolds, during the taping of Honest Trailers Commentaries.]] '''''Honest Trailers - Deadpool 2 has a 92.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reynold's performance and the meta humor were widely praised. MovieWeb said "Reynolds does a masterful job" and the video "brilliantly devolves into an actual honest trailer for Honest Trailers. This is the perfect sort of meta thing for Deadpool to do." MovieWeb also noted that Reynold's appearance in the Honest Trailer was another example of Fox's "unrelentingly smart marketing" for the Deadpool franchise. ScreenRant said through Ryan Reynolds appearance, "the Honest Trailer sequel gets taken up a notch, and takes a deep-dive into meta hilarity." ScreenRant also said "the fact that Reynolds would take time to appear in his own Honest Trailer (twice) only adds to the fun." Syfy Wire applauded Reynolds for being "only too happy to accept a dig at his own expense, mocking his initial (and much-maligned) foray into superherodom as the star of the 2011 Green Lantern movie." Slashfilm described the video as "pretty clever" and commended Screen Junkies for the self-aware jab at "their old obsession with “bewbs” back when they were much more bro-focused." However, Slashfilm also acknowledged "it’s a little disappointing that we don’t get to actually make fun of Deadpool 2, which probably could use some jokes made at its expense for being a little long, fridging Wade Wilson’s girlfriend played by Morena Baccarin." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Max Dionne, Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert & Joe Starr Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen TJ Nordaker & Randy Whitlock Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Deadpool 2 Honest Trailer Is An Honest Trailers Honest Trailer By Deadpool '- ScreenRant article * 'Deadpool 2 Honest Trailer Has Ryan Reynolds Roasting Every Episode Ever '- MovieWeb article * '‘Deadpool 2’ Honest Trailer Brings in Ryan Reynolds to Skewer Honest Trailers Instead '- SlashFilm article * 'Things We Saw Today: Deadpool 2 Honest Trailer Is a Big Surprise '- The Mary Sue article * 'RYAN REYNOLDS SKEWERS HONEST TRAILERS WITH DEADPOOL 2 HONEST TRAILER '- Syfy Wire article * 'Ryan Reynolds and Deadpool Return Fire at ‘Honest Trailers’ '- Fandom article written by Honest Trailers writer/producer Dan Murrell Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Meta Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Season 11 Category:Celebrity guests Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:TSG Entertainment